A Tangled Web We Weave
by starrtrek
Summary: When the football team bets Puck to seduce Kurt, he can't help but accept the challenge. But what happens when he falls for the fashionista? And why does Finn keep interfering? Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt, Puck/Finn. Slash.


**A/N:**This is my first Glee fic. I know I haven't updated my Vampire Diaries fic in awhile, and I apologize thour, but this idea has been revolving in my head all day. I got this idea after watching several Glee episodes in a row and reading Puck/Kurt/Finn fiction and looking at some fan art. There are definitely a couple of fics/art I will recommend seeing if you haven't already.

This will start of Puck/Kurt, but there is Finn/Kurt (and maybe some Puck/Finn) on the way so hold on! The story picks up a couple of weeks after sectionals.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did, Finn and Kurt would be making out in each episode continuosly until Rachel and Quinn start crying.

Chapter One - The Bet

* * *

Puck slammed the door of his locker shut, feeling the heat from the day's practice catch up to him. He felt trickles of sweat lacing their way down his face, but he was too exhausted to wipe them away. Instead, he just turned back towards the locker room, watching the guys pack up and get ready to go home. Puck hadn't even bothered to take off his white practice jersey, but instead slipped on a pair of black sweatpants.

Finn was two lockers down from him, attemtping to shove sneakers into his bag. Puck watched him intently, as if he were trying to send him mind signals. _Talk to me, bro._ Puck would give anything for Finn to just give him the time of day again. Puck couldn't stand the silence that followed every day he spent with Finn (or more appropriately, without Finn). Puck felt stupid and out of place with out his best friend.

"Hey, Puckerman. " Puck looked away from Finn to see his extremely short teammate Nick Galizio. Nick was one of those guys who constantly raved about sex, even though they've never actually done it, let alone had a girlfriend. Puck constantly found himself in brawls with Nick, even though he really had no reason to be. He was more of a stud and got laid more than Nick ever would.

Puck raised his chin in greeting, but said nothing. He had a feeling Galizio had more than just greetings on his mind.

From the corner of his eye, Puck saw Finn look up at him slowly. Puck tensed, wondering what was going through Finn's mind. But Finn looked back down, and Puck relaxed, disapointed. He needed Finn to say something to him. He couldn't stay mad at him forever!

"I heard you were the one who knocked up Quinn Fabray." Nick said, and grinned, "Nice, man, nice." Puck could feel the heat gather on the back of his neck; goddamn Galizio. Puck heard a sharp exhale of breath come from his right side, but he didn't dare look to see Finn's reaction. But Puck realized that he was getting pretty damn sick of being shunned by Finn. If Finn was allowed to be rude to him, Puck wanted to be a complete asshole to Finn.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard." Puck yawned for effect, smirking a little at Nick. "She was just _begging_for a man to treat her right." Bingo. Finn straighetened, and Puck finally looked at him. His brown eyes were hateful, and they were piercing through Puck. He felt a twinge of remorse, but ignored it and looked back to Nick.

"I bet you think you can get anyone in the school with a snap of your fingers." Nick accused, sneering a tad. But Puck only winked at him, flashing his grin.

"I don't think, man." Puck turned back to his locker, and realized he forgot his bag inside of it. He started to do the combination, feeling both Nick and Finn's glares on the back of his neck. Great.

"Well, _we _were thinking," Nick started, and Puck suddenly became of aware of more people coming towards them, "that we could maybe, I don't know, put you up to a test to see if that's true." Puck reached inside his locker, and grasped his gym bag. He pulled it out, contemplating what Galizio had just said. A bet? Puck was up for anything. He needed a good distraction.

Puck slammed the door shut, and turned back to his team. Nick had been joined by Alex Nolan and Ian Murphy, two other players. Alex was considered another major stud in the school, with his floppy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Ian was thicker, with sandy hair. Neither of them intimidated Puck in the slighest, no matter how menacing they tried to be.

"Sure. Who did you have in mind? Suzy Pepper?" Puck asked, thinking of the crazy senior girl with the glasses two sizes too big for her face. He could tap that. Quite easily.

Nick shook his head, and Alex smirked. Ian said, "Nope, not her. Not even_ a _her."

This caused Puck to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. Then, it clicked. "You...want me to seduce a_ dude_?" Puck scoffed, shaking his head and turning to walk away. "You guys have been hit on the head too much, which is weird seeing as none of you can play football for crap."

Alex grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him back. "Then I guess you aren't the bad-ass you want everyone to think you are."

Puck turned. Nobody questioned his bad-assness. He sighed, and looked at them annoyedly. "Fine. Who?"

"Kurt Hummel." Nick said, and the rest of the guys broke out into obnoxious laughter. But they silenced when they heard a locker slam shut. Puck looked over to see Finn standing, his palm pushed against the red metal locker, and his face looking livid.

"I'll do it." Puck said confidentally. At once, he regretted it. What the hell was he doing? There was something in the way Finn had looked at him that made him do it. He liked the attention. He wasn't used to being ignored, especially not by Finn. He'd do anything for a scrap of attention.

Nick grinned. "Good. We'll be checking up on you every so often to make sure you're progressing." The boys started walking away, but before they left, Nick turned back to Puck and Finn. "Maybe if you succeed, you'll find yourself getting the majority of the votes for our new captain, Puckerman." Nick smirked at Finn, and then he and the rest of the team filed out.

How could Puck have agreed to this? He didn't know how he could pull off being gay. He was a stud, sure; for girls. Not for guys! Puck shuddered at what he'd have to do. But he was desperate to piss off Finn. Kurt's feelings were not a factor in Puck's decision; only his anxiety to have to act gay.

Once they left, Puck was alone with Finn. Finn still hadn't moved from his position of anger. Puck reached for his denim jacket, feeling the silence becoming loud, if possible. He could feel the tension rising up between them, and he longed for some sort of knife to cut it with.

Finn did it himself. "Puck."

Puck felt his heart beat faster at the sound of his own name. His mind was racing, glad that he had gotten a reaction out of Finn. Puck looked up, catching Finn's eye.

"Yes?" He replied innocently, looking away to tie his shoe.

Finn stepped nearer, and was soon right by Puck's side. "I refuse to let you do this." He spoke slowly, anger ouncing itself into every syllable.

Puck straightened, and looked Finn in the eye dead on. He saw Finn falter slightly. "Well fortunately, you're not my mother." Puck shoved Finn aside, and began to walk out of the locker room. He was surprised that Finn had followed him.

"You can't do this to Kurt. He's our teammate. You can't just use his feelings like that just because he's gay. It's not right." Puck looked back at Finn, stopping in his tracks. Trust Finn to bring feelings into the argument. That's all Finn cared about, was making sure nobody got hurt. Finn had a weird way of thinking in Puck's opinion.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the homo's feelings." Puck said nastily, glaring at Finn. "And you don't either. You just don't want me stealing your captainship."

"That's not true."

"I know you're all into that lovey-dovey touchy feely crap and all now, but don't you dare tell Kurt the truth." Puck neared him. "Or I'll tell everyone about your perfume collection."

"Dude!" Finn whispered, looking desperately around to make sure nobody was there. "I do _not_ collect perfume. They just smell really nice and I like things that smell nice."

Puck rolled his eyes, and started walking again. "Sure." Secretly, Puck enjoyed the little exchange. It made him feel like he had his best friend again. But he knew that was far from the truth.

"Listen. You're not just helping yourself out. You're going to hurt Kurt, and the Glee club. You'll ruin our chances at regionals." Finn tried, being unselfish as usual.

Puck once again stopped, and turned. This time, he walked right up to Finn, trying to look as intimidating as possible. "Read my lips; I don't care about Glee." With that, Puck finally left Finn alone in the dark hallway. This time, Finn didn't go after him.

* * *

The next day was when Puck decided he would need to take action. He needed to do something to get Kurt's attention. But what?

Once Glee practice started, Puck was free to watch Kurt all he wanted. He saw the smaller boy conversing with Mercedes about the latest fashion magazine that had come out recently. What a fag. Then Puck reminded himself that he had to be one too, so he should probably start thinking about fashion more. He had turn himself gay for a couple of weeks, and then he'd be fine.

Puck was sitting in the top row of stairs by himself. Brittney and Santana were doing each other's make up by the drum set, gossiping about only God knows what. Mike and Matt were watching them silently from the piano. Finn was sitting in the front row with Rachel, much to Quinn's displeasure from next to Finn. Artie was jamming out on the bass, with Tina giving him support. Puck saw Mercedes leave Kurt's side to talk to Mr. Schue. This was Puck's chance.

"Hey, Kurt." Puck said loudly. The fashion diva looked his way, slightly startled. Puck glimpsed Finn looking at Kurt, and then at Puck. He scowled.

Puck motioned for Kurt to take the seat next to him. Kurt looked back at Mercedes cautiously, as if he needed permission. But Mercedes was busy. Kurt shrugged, and rose, stepping back to sit next to Puck stiffly. He had his chin raised in a haughty glare. He wore dark skinny jeans with a black v-neck shirt. A green and blue plaid flannel was over the shirt. Puck noticed Kurt take in Puck's own attire, a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Kurt looked displeased.

Puck had no idea how he was going to go about this. All he knew was that he wanted to piss off Finn by becoming the new captain. He'd do anything for it. And if that meant seducing a male, well, he was going to be the best actor that ever lived.

Puck smiled at Kurt, but Kurt just looked suspicious. "What, are you expecting me to take your picture?" Kurt snapped, glaring at him. Puck leaned in towards Kurt slightly, shaking his head. He saw Kurt stiffen.

"Not of my face, if you catch my drift." Puck said sensually. See, if Finn had been put up to a job like this, he'd probably just ask Kurt to help him with something Glee related in an attempt to have a 'moment' later on. Puck was all about business. He knew that if he wanted a good reaction, he needed to come on strong.

Kurt's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Then, he closed it, and looked posied again. "Your lewd unappreciation of homosexuality is disgusting. Who do you think you are, thinking you can talk to me that way?" Kurt stood up abruptly, and began to walk away. Puck was a little disillusioned. Nobody had ever flat out rejected him like that. But he regained his composure and grasped Kurt's tiny wrist tightly, pulling him towards him.

"I do appreciate you, Kurt. More than you know." Puck whispered, gazing up at Kurt, smiling lightly. "I admire the courage you must have had to come out. I wish I could do that." Oops! Slip of the tongue. Puck tried to look as desperate as possible, but he was laughing on the inside. This was all way too easy. Puck could see Finn heatedly watching them. Puck smirked, and squeezed Kurt's wrist tighter.

Kurt was looking at him carefully, as if he were hesitant to believe him. Puck smiled encouragingly, feeling Kurt's stare give him courage, "I was thinking maybe...we could hang out after school? You could tell me exactly how you managed to express yourself."

Puck could see Kurt silently debating in his mind. One, two, three...

"Fine. You can come to my house at 4. But you're not staying long." Kurt told him harshly, and with that, he walked away briskly. Puck smirked to himself. Oh, things were about to get interesting.

**A/N: **Yes, Puck does have a little thing for Finn. But he doesn't know it (yet!). Don't tell him!

Please review and let me know how you like the plot! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. For my VD fans, I will hopefully post an update soon.


End file.
